<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bot Me Daddy Drabbles by clipper782</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764201">The Bot Me Daddy Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782'>clipper782</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bot Me Daddy, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Lives AU, Bot Me Daddy - Freeform, Father/Son Incest, Grandmaster Luke Skywalker, Incest, Luke Skywalker's Jedi Order, M/M, Parent/Child Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So there's a twitter bot - Bot Me Daddy. Takes a bunch of random verbs and adds "me daddy" at the end. Peak twitter humor I suppose.</p>
<p>And basically I've taken a bunch of the tweets as prompts to write fanfiction drabbles for.</p>
<p>That's the gist of it, yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rededicate Me Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was uploading a few other things so I figured, why not this too? Sounds good. Why not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed was softer than he'd gotten used to, covered in the petals of the Chandrila lilies he'd grown so fond of during their retreat there. Years ago now, but Anakin always knew where to get them. They filled the air with their sweet, coaxing scent, reminding him of the first time, and the second, and every time thereafter.</p>
<p>The way Anakin looked at him when he had him laid out like this was even better than everything else he had done for him, for this moment. Always a romantic that one. </p>
<p>“With enough years together, you're eventually not going to be able to top yourself anymore,” Luke teased lightly. </p>
<p>But Anakin's expression was intense, deep, as he held his gaze. “Perhaps...” A kiss. Soft, tender, they had time here and they were going to use it. “I have dedicated myself to you <i>wholly</i>” Another kiss. A man like that had no business tasting so sweet and yet... “And I will continue to rededicate myself to you, as best as I can. As many times as I can.” There was a glint in his eyes that was dark but passionate that Luke loved to see.</p>
<p>“What are you waiting for then?”</p>
<p>There was no more waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Attack Me Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on. Don't go easy on me. You know I can take it.” </p>
<p>Anakin frowned. What was this? Luke was clearly tiring. He was tiring himself. They'd been going at this... Sparring session... for hours now.</p>
<p>“Attack me!”</p>
<p>Anain sheathed his saber, to a much frustrated groan from his son. “You're pushing yourself too hard. You need time to--”</p>
<p>“I don't have time! I have an entire order to rebuild if I want any chance at the Jedi Legacy to live on.”</p>
<p>He didn't know how he felt about that. A lot of things. Things he'd rather... Release into the force perhaps. That's what a Jedi would do... “You know you don't have to be perfect...”</p>
<p>“Of course I do. I'm... I'm the only one who can...”</p>
<p>“You're not. You're not alone. I... I know I'm far from perfect but I am here. And there are others, and soon there will be more. You're doing fine.” Luke only frowned in response. “Rest is important too. Passing out from exhaustion isn't the best look for the last Jedi, now is it?”</p>
<p>A smile played on his lips, only faintly but still there. Success? “Only if you come rest with me.”</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rusticate Me Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I lived out in the middle of nowhere for far longer than you ever did.” Luke was aware he was sounding somewhat childish, but given that he'd missed out on having his childhood with his father, he didn't bother trying to hide it. “I don't need to get away.”</p><p>“No son of mine is going to become a workaholic, even if he is Grandmaster of the Jedi Order.”</p><p>“You could always take the position yourself, you know. If its that much of an issue.”</p><p>“No. You know that's not what I...” Anakin sighed. Luke knew he really shouldn't push him like this, but if he was being pushed he'd be remiss not to push back, wouldn't he? “Besides we aren't going to <i>Tatooine</i>.” Even Anakin seemed rather disgusted at the idea. “We're going to Chandrila.”</p><p>“Why Chandrila?”</p><p>“Well I may have gotten my information from the Emperor, but I am told its a quite beautiful place for a retreat.” And he wasn't ready to go to Naboo. Neither of them were, to be honest. It was... Too much. Too confusing. Not a place to relax and destress.</p><p>“I can't imagine they like you much there.”</p><p>“But I'd imagine they'd like you just fine.”</p><p>“...We'll only spend a little time there, there's still so much to be done and you know it.”</p><p>“I do. And I also know you need <i>this.</i> You know... I've heard the lilies are beautiful this season...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Canoodle Me Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke had a lot of work to do as Grandmaster of the new Jedi Order. Too much work. It wasn't that Anakin did nothing though, and he at least was ready for a break.</p><p>“Mmm, Anakin, what are you doing?” Luke was seated at his desk with his father standing behind him. Or rather not standing but leaning into and cuddling him from behind.</p><p>“I just want to hold you, Luke. Won't you let me?” He breathed the words into Luke's temple, blowing his hair slightly.</p><p>“...Not for too long.”</p><p>An hour later he was asleep on the couch, still snuggled into Anakin's arms. He deserved it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mark Me Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin bit down hard. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Luke asked. It was more painful than sexy at that point.</p><p>“Marking you. I want you to know you're mine.”</p><p>“I already know that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spank Me Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is what you want?” Even with his son already bent over his knee he sounded doubtful.</p><p>“I've been a very bad Jedi, Father.” He didn't need to be so earnest about it, but if this was what Luke wanted he supposed earnest was best.</p><p>“Then count it out for me.” He swatted down with his hand, the sound of it hitting Luke's bottom making him flinch, but also making Luke moan out.</p><p>“One~”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>